I Love You Eliza!
by CookieMonsterBand-Aids
Summary: Isobel and Eliza are twin sisters and best friends. When Eliza meets Conrad, Isobel is really jealous. Will this boy tear apart the sister's love for each other? A Twist to the novel by Jodi Picoult , My Sister's Keeper!
1. Chapter One The Beginning

ChapterOne-TheBegining

Eliza Bates has been my best friend since before we were born. It's true; we even grew up together inside our mother. That's right, Eliza is my twin sister. My name is Isobel Bates, and I will tell you the story about my sister Eliza and I. It all started 16 years back. Eliza and I were best friends for ever even before we saw our mother for the first time. I'm sure in those ultrasounds me and Eliza were holding hands inside the womb. When we were born we were inseparable. At age 2, we were potty trained together. When we were 4, Eliza and I played on the teeter totter. When we were 6, we shared dollies together. At age 13 we went on our first double date together and from then on we still do everything together. Until one year ago everything went completely and perfectly fine. That's when our story really starts, on October 29th 2007.

Every year my mom (Judy), Eliza and I have always decorated our house to the extreme for Halloween. Now that Eliza and I have outgrown the tradition of Halloween we just help with the decorations and then we go to the Rec. Dances to have some fun on those nights. We get to dress up and get all ready for the party together then we get to go dance up a storm at the fabulous dances they have at the Rec. Center. So October 31st came and Halloween was A-Go-Go! I always remember being so excited to go to those dances. Eliza got her funky costume on as always she was beautiful. She dressed up as a princess. She pulled her chest length brown hair into a French braid, and put a tiara on her head. Her dress was beautiful it was golden and it shimmered when she turned or moved. Her stilettos were beautiful and only inches off the ground. She looked gorgeous and a hint of jealousy came over me. As Eliza put her makeup on and I went to get into my costume. I decided to go as me. I hated the whole dress up and look like a weirdo bit. I put some makeup on too so that you would be able to tell I'm there even though Eliza would blow people away with her gorgeousness. I pulled my shoulder length hair into two short pigtails because I like to go for the natural look. As I got my jeans on and my tank-top with a sweater over top we were ready to go. It was really cold out as we stepped out into the cool October air.

"Izz I'm glad I'm going to this dance with you I wouldn't want it any other way!" Eliza says as she smiles at how I'm not wearing a dazzled up costume like her.

"Liza, you know your going to be followed by boys and I'm not really one for dancing so I'll be by the punch table.

"Sounds good to me Izz" Eliza tells me. As we reach the front entrance to the Rec. Center. We walked inside and I slowly made my way to the punch table. Eliza followed me. Three minutes of waiting and there were already nine boys surrounding Eliza asking her to dance and shamelessly flirting. I just stood there with my emo-ish mood swings and glared at the boys that would be stealing my sister from me. After four and a half hours of watching Eliza dance with TWELVE boys we decided to go home. On our walk home her cell phone went off.

"Hello? Hey! Oh gosh I had so much fun tonight can't wait to see you again! Yes, YES! YES! Oh my goodness I would love to! I love you too! Bye!" And she clicked the phone shut.

"Who in the name of God's pantyhose were you talking to?" I asked Eliza.

"Conrad you know the boy I was dancing with the tall one with black hair. He asked me out, and well we are dating now!" She tells me. I almost pooped my pants.

"You don't even know him Liza! Don't do this to me!" I say her with concern in my voice.  
"Izz I'm not a baby anymore! Stop treating me like one." She says as she takes off her stilettos and runs ahead. It was funny to see her try and run because I was the family track runner. I went for a run every morning so I laughed as I was in my sneakers and I easily beat her running. But instead of running ahead of her, I ran beside her and laughed at how easy this jog was for me.

"Liza you know you can't out run me!" I say laughing and grabbing her arm.

"Izz leave me alone okay? I know your just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you are still a lonely loser!" She tells me. I almost fell over and cried. Those were the first mean words that Eliza had ever said to me. I stopped running and looked at her.

"Eliza what have you become? It's that stupid Conrad isn't it?" I say.

"Isobel, Conrad is a nice caring person who isn't the jealous type unlike you!" She snipes at me. I run off in the opposite direction of the house crying. I don't know why I was crying but Eliza made me want to ball my eyes out. Eliza didn't follow me. She just went home. I went for a run. When I run it always helps me relax. I ran back home after a couple hours and entered mine and Eliza's bedroom. When I opened the door Eliza wasn't sitting there worried sick that I could have been hurt or anything. She wasn't crying, wishing I was near. She was laughing! Laughing, with her beloved boyfriend Conrad. I stood there in the doorway. Tears streaming down my face and I felt horrible.

"I'm going to have to call you back later Conrad! Goodbye I love you!" She told him, as she put away her phone.

"Oh my goodness Isobel! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! I didn't bother following you because I know your right and I thought you needed time to cool down! I felt bad for you!" She tells me, okay so she did feel bad for me!

"Oh, okay?" I say still upset that she said those nasty things to me. I wanted to see her grovel.

"Izz I'm sorry! I feel horrible I said those things to you! You're my best friend ever! Please talk to me." She says on the verge of tears.

I ignore her.

"PLEASE Isobel!" She begs again.

I ignore her.

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" She begs even more.

"Well Okay if you insist!" I say laughing. She playfully punches my arm and I hug her. The sister's were back together again!


	2. Chapter Two The Metaphor Bomb Shell

Chapter Two – The Metaphor Bomb Shell 

The next couple of days after that were the same Conrad was changing my sister and I could tell by the way she acted around me. It was almost as if he was brainwashing her. A couple of weeks later after a lot of tears were shed, I knew that I had to face this Conrad boy and tell him to lay off my sister. I went up to his door and knocked furiously on his door. The door swung open and a boy with stunning jet black hair and brand name clothes stepped out.

"Hello!" The boy says to me. " I'm Conrad you must be Eliza's sister you look just like her!" He tells me. I laugh at that but then I answer.

"Yes I am. I came to tell you that, you're an ass. What are you doing to my sister! She's changed ever since the day she's met you. I just came to let you know that if I find out you hurt her in any way I will personally come and beat the crap out of you! Leave my sister alone okay buddy?" I say feeling a lot tougher than I really am. He backs up a bit and says;

"I don't mean your sister any harm I don't want to hurt anybody so I would prefer if you would refrain from hurting me." He says in a really polite way.

"Fine I just came to warn you about that. Goodbye now." I say as I storm off down the street. I was angry and I entered the house and it was a typical Saturday afternoon. My family was sitting around the fireplace. My mother was knitting a sweater for my father, my father was reading the newspaper, Eliza was sitting watching the soap opera on TV and Bentley our old basset hound was sleeping on the floor. I walked inside and stormed up to my room. Eliza followed.

"What's your issue?" Eliza asks me.

"What's YOUR issue?" I ask her the rhetorical question.

"Wow I was just wondering, Isobel. I'm going out with Conrad tonight! I'm really excited! It's a shame you don't have a boyfriend. Maybe if you become beautiful you will get one!" She tells me. I was so angry already I screamed at her;

"WELL I'M SORRY LITTLE MISS PERFECT WHY DON'T YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND HAVE A NICE LIFE?!" I yell and lock myself in the washroom for 2 hours while I have a bath with my Supernova Bath Bombs. Later when I unlocked the door Eliza had left already. It was the same thing everyday. She didn't even bother to apologize for being mean to me anymore. It's the same thing. It was December 15th today and I was getting ready. There was so much snow outside and I remember when me and Eliza used to play out in our snowsuits in the snow. I cried at the remembrance of my sister when she was so nice to me. I watched television in my bedroom for a couple hours. When I was almost asleep and it was pitch black outside Eliza came running into the bedroom and locked the door. She had red puffy eyes and her makeup had been running down her face. Tears streaming down her face I went up to her.

"Oh my god what happened Liza?" I ask sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Conrad broke up with me for an older girl!" She tells me crying on to my shoulder. We sat there for a while, we laughed and I think it brought us closer together. I noticed it in the next couple of days too. She was becoming my sister again and not some stupid bimbo! She was becoming nicer and soon enough we were closer than ever. I went out on my morning run one morning I believe it was December 21st I came home from running and I entered the living room. My grandparents aunts uncle's and my family were all crying around the fireplace. I stood there sweaty and confused. My mom came up to me crying.

"It's Eliza, she's…"


	3. Chapter Three Room 205

Chapter Three – Room 205

When I heard that my Liza was in the hospital I didn't bother crying with my family, I didn't want to hear the details of why she was there either. I ran as fast as my legs would carry. I reached the hospital double doors and ran up to the lady at the front desk.

"Where is ELIZA BATES? Quickly now, hurry look!" I rush the slow moving fat lady.

"She's in room 205 on the second floor!" I was running away from her before she could finish her sentence. I was rushing through crowds and I even decided to skip the elevator and use the stairs. I ran skipped two or three stairs at a time. Then from this nightmare of a reality I was running. That's what I remember, It was a long hallway and Eliza's room was at the end. I was running. I passed a sign that read _Cancer Ward _and my heart burst in to shreds. I started to walk from then on to Eliza's room. When I reached the door I had tears going down my cheeks and I was sweaty but I didn't care. I needed to see my Eliza. I sat went around the curtains and saw my Eliza wide awake in bed crying.

"Liza! I needed to see you I can't be without you! Don't leave me." I said between sobs. Eliza was finished crying but this was a shock to me.

"Izz it's going to be okay! The doctors say I have type A leukemia so I can still live on for a long time!" She tells me happily. I didn't quite believe that though so I changed the topic.

"Why aren't mom and dad and the family here instead of mourning at our house then?" I ask her rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"They were here, they actually were all here this morning at like 6:00 AM when I was diagnosed and you were probably still in bed." She tells me.

So after a couple of hours of being with Eliza I left the hospital and took a TAXI home because I didn't think my legs would be able to carry me home. I couldn't believe all that happened today but I felt like screaming crying or even giving god a good talking to of why he did this to my sister. I get inside and mom and dad start on me.

"Where were you Eliza Bates?" "Oh you found out about your sister!" "I've always told you to be nice to her and then look what happened last week!" After not even thirty seconds of the nagging I burst into tears again. I ran upstairs, threw my toothbrush, some food, a blanket some clothes and other personal belongings in a suitcase and I crept out through the back door. My dad's old car was parked behind there and it was supposed to be for me for our birthday but I'm not waiting to drive that thing in a couple weeks. I threw my suitcase in the backseat of the maroon Oldsmobile. I started up the engine and away I went on to the street. The last thing I remember of that day was seeing my mom and dad on the porch waiting for me to come back.


End file.
